


I Can Sleep Anywhere With You

by MultiFandom__Writer



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute, Cute Morey, Liam is a Little Shit, M/M, More Fluff, Sleep, Stressed Corey, Stressed Mason, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 06:12:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17115959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFandom__Writer/pseuds/MultiFandom__Writer
Summary: Mason and Corey are tired and both are perfect pillows.





	I Can Sleep Anywhere With You

**Author's Note:**

> That you all so much for the positive feedback on not only my latest fic but all my fics.  
> This is probably my favourite fic at the moment, these two are my favourite couple and I love and miss them with my whole heart. Also if you're reading this I'm thinking about doing something special on Christmas but I'm still deciding. This was so much fun to write and I hope you all like it.  
> This is day 22 of my Christmas Fic Challenge.  
> Enjoy, L.

There are many cute things about Mason and Corey's relationship. Their tickle and pillow fights, late night cuddles, day cuddles, just cuddles in general, couch make outs, hand holding, whispering in each other's ears at school, sitting in each other's laps. The list goes on and on. They are definitely the cutest throughout the Pack and everyone agrees.

Everything they do together is adorable, even some of their fights are fun to watch. If there is one thing that sticks out more than anything else is them falling asleep on each other.

  
They do it all the time when they're alone. On one occasion, earlier on in their relationship, they thought it would be nice to stay in the night, especially after all the werewolf business.

  
They decided on a movie and started pretty far away from each other but every time someone would go to the bathroom or get up to get a snack they would somehow end up getting closer and closer together until their legs were touching and they were holding hands.

  
It felt nice to just be together and get away from all the werewolf drama.

  
By the second movie, Mason was out cold, without realizing or caring he laid his head on Corey's shoulder and they both never felt more perfect.

  
They grew really close after that and it took a lot for them not to touch each other.

  
Liam would always tease Mason about how he hasn't seen them apart since they've started dating like they were attached at the hip constantly. Mason wasn't about to challenge that knowing he would lose so he just smiled and blushed. That's how Liam knew Mason was in love.

  
The second time they fell asleep together was during another one of their movie nights. Corey was already exhausted from the three tests he had to take during the week and the sleepless nights he took to finish an essay. So Mason made the decision to stay in the night to hang out and movies are their first go to. Mason was shocked to see him last through the first movie but passed out when Mason got up to get some more snacks. Corey tried his best to keep his eyes open as Mason was talking but failed horribly.

  
Mason was rambling on while he walked back to the couch, snacks in hand and wasn't the slightest bit upset when he saw Corey had fallen asleep. He looked way too adorable for Mason to be mad at him. He was taking up the whole couch with his head pressed against a few throw pillows, his hair sticking up a bit. After he had set the popcorn down and pressed play on the second movie Mason climbed on top of Corey whose eyes shot open.

  
"You're fine," he said snuggling into his shoulder "Go back to sleep" Corey didn't protest and laid back down, wrapping his arms around Mason to pull him close before closing his eyes again.

  
Not even Mason's parent could be mad when they walking to find their son on top of his boyfriend. They had both passed out and the final credits on the movie had started to play. They trusted them both and didn't really mind if Corey spent the night cuddling with their son. So after pulling a blanket over the two and kissing them both on the forehead, they went to bed knowing they had to cook breakfast for them in the morning.

  
The Pack didn't have the same reaction when Mason fell asleep on Corey's shoulder during their weekly pack meetings. They had pulled the sleepy teenager out of bed at three in the morning when a new supernatural character invaded their town. Mason tried really hard to stay awake the whole time but closer to the end when things got really boring he passed out on his comfy boyfriend's shoulder.

  
Mason would never live it down. Liam had captured the moment on his phone and went as far as to make it his screen saver. It lasted a long time until it happened again during one of their movie nights.

  
During one of their school breaks, Liam thought it would be a good bonding moment to have himself, Theo, Mason, and Corey have a simple movie/sleepover get together type of thing. Of course, Mason wouldn't give up the chance to hang out with his two favourite people and one that he was starting to like. He knew it would be a great time until he fell asleep.

  
Mason was out like a light halfway through the first movie, barely making it to any of the action scenes. He slouched into Corey's arms, legs up on the table totally asleep. Theo and Liam didn't notice until the end credits rolled, Theo elbow Liam lightly form his place in his arms. The two were leaning against each other, hands clasped together. Liam couldn't stop himself from taking a picture and making it his new screensaver before taking Theo in his arms and falling asleep next to the other pair.

  
The next morning Theo and Liam were in stitches, forgetting the events from the night before while leaving the other pair a blushing mess.

  
They love screwing with Mason in Corey and did it every chance they could, with equal to worse "revenge." This left them bummed when the missed out on any other one of their cute moments.

  
The following year, after senior year when all four of them became super close they decided to go on a little road trip to Disney land. With Corey and Mason in the back and Theo and Liam holding hands in the front, it was only a matter of time before fell asleep.

  
They sang karaoke, bought tonnes of snack, said awful jokes and cheesy pickup lines, and failed at playing eye spy. It was nighttime before they knew it and they were still a few hours away from their first hotel.

  
Mason moved seats to sit beside Corey and laid his head on his shoulder, out in minutes Corey soon followed suit. Theo shook his head at the couple but lost it when Liam cranked up the volume making them both jump. Rule 1 of road trips no one sleeps while they are driving. Luckily for all four of them, Liam is very forgiving due to the video Theo took.

  
Their latest moment was right before they left for college, all four of them applied for the same college but still, Corey was having a rough time.

  
Mason was just finished packing when he walked in on Corey mid-panic attack. Mason sprung into action, doing as much as possible.

  
He crawled onto the floor with him and cradled him in his arms, trying to get his breathing back on track to no avail. He switched to saying he would be okay and that it will be over soon. Rubbing his back and squeezing his hand. It helped but the panic attack still lasted a few minutes, it left them both exhausted on the floor.

  
With tears still fresh in his eyes Mason moved until they were laying on his bed, Mason spooning the still shaking Corey. It had only been 8:00 pm but they still slept till 9:00 am the next morning, waking up to Theo and Liam banging on the door ready to leave.

  
These moments are their favourite moments. They may be the sleepiest but they were also the happiest and most treasured moments.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments always welcome!


End file.
